the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Tice
Rachel Tice is the one of the most unpopular girls at Overland Park High School, along with Judith Dinsmore. Many of the characters depise her because of an incident that happened when she was in the third grade. She is a very avid fan of Gossip Girl and her only friend is Judith, another unpopular girl who is even more of a trainwreck than she is. Personality Rachel's personality is very annoying, and stereotypical of an unpopular A-type personality. She is very outgoing, but lacks social skills and the aesthetic appearance to be popular. She is the youngest child of her parents, but her need to act like her older sister, Bridget, and her popular peers cause her to act slutty, even though no guy seems to be interested in her at all. She also knows how to give blow-jobs. As seen in Episode 12 she gave almost every boy in school a blowjob to become prom queen. This also demonstrates how desperate she is and the lengths she will go to in order to achieve popularity. She is a huge fan of Gossip Girls, constantly talking about it and trying to emulate the characters on the show. She is also a fan of Teen Wolf ''(the TV series remake of the classic 80's film) and ''Pretty Little Liars. '' Relationships Judith Dinsmore is Rachel's only friend. They are sometimes seen together sitting in Rachel's room making up diabolical plans to become popular. They ride around together in Judith's motorcycle. It is possible that Rachel might have a crush on Judith as she had her wear a tux to prom, which they attended together. Bridget Tice is Rachel's older sister. Bridget and Rachel get along worse than most siblings, as Rachel shouts at Bridget and Bridget insults her. If Rachel steps out of line and calls Bridget anything obscene, Bridget will beat her for it. Bridget seems to dislike Rachel, often threatening to delete Rachel's recordings of her favorite shows on the DVR to get her way and verbally abusing Rachel. She used to be popular in the third grade, and was friends with Brittnay Matthews, Mackenzie Zales, and Shay Van Buren. She was even going to tryout for the cheerleading squad. However, following the rollie pollie incident , she is no longer friends with any of them, although only Brittnay seems to ridicule her, as everyone else just thinks that she is annoying. The Rollie Pollie Incident In Episode 2 of season 1, Brittnay screamed at Rachel to "Eat a rollie pollie like you did in the goddamn third grade!", which caused Rachel to bursts into tears and run to the girls' bathroom only for Brittnay to tell her to shut up as soon as she starts to cry. In Episode 8 at the end, Rachel is seen in the sandbox alone when she is approached by a pillbug. As Brittnay walks up on her, you hear the sounds of Rachel snacking on something and Brittnay, in disgust confronts her. She also tells Rachel that they are no longer friends. It's assumed that Mackenzie and Shay preffered Brittnay over Rachel, because upon Brittnay's excluding of Rachel, Shay and Mackenzie also express hatred towards Rachel. During Episode 15 upon Judith's discovery of the incident, Rachel claims she thought the rollie pollie was "something else". However, this is a lie because upon third grade Rachel's discovery of the bug, she directly addresses it out loud as a rollie pollie. Appearance Doll Type: Tyco '90s The Little Mermaid Ariel Doll. Clothing Everday Outfit - Her shirt is Troll Print clothes with decal (full set here) and her pants are the shorts off of the doll used to play Blaine Prom Outfit - ''See Collector's Info for more information and where to buy. Contact Information Episode Appearances |3= |7= |8= |9= |11= |12= |13= }} |19= |26= }} Trivia *It is revealed in one of The Making of The Most Popular Girls in school videos that Rachel Tice was not supposed to be in the main cast. * She gave every guy in the whole school a "blowjob" so she could gain votes in order to win Prom Queen, with the exception of Matthew Derringer, due to the fact he has no genitals. * Tanner Christiansen expressed shock upon discovering the above information, as he believed she was male, stating "That's a chick?!" *Rachel enjoys the television shows Gossip Girl, The OC, Teen Wolf, ''and ''Pretty Little Liars *Rachel also may be a fan of Justin Bieber; in Episodes 7 and 15, a Justin Bieber poster can be seen in her room. *Rachel is actually quite smart; she skipped kindergarten, and automatically became popular in first grade. She became unpopular again after the Rollie Pollie Incident in the third grade. *She has held several odd jobs including knife salesperson, car washer, and co-host of the radio show Judy & Red in The Morning. *It is revealed in the Most Popular Girls in School LIVE broadcast that she is 4 foot 9 inches tall. *Rachel used to bawl helplessly in the first season. After joining the hipsters, she was able to defend herself along with Judith Dinsmore. *It is revealed that Rachel's sister, Bridget Tice, found her "troll shirt" that she is commonly seen wearing in a ditch. Category:Hipsters Category:Females Category:Teens